The present invention is directed to devices and methods for cutting tissue. In a specific application, the present invention is directed to devices and methods for re-entering the true lumen from a subintimal space such as a dissection plane or so-called “false lumen.”
Guidewires and other interventional devices are used to treat vessels and organs using endovascular approaches. A guidewire is typically guided through blood vessels to the treatment site and the device is then advanced over the guidewire. For example, angioplasty and stenting are generally accomplished by first introducing a guidewire to the desired site and then advancing the angioplasty or stent catheter over the guidewire.
When attempting to advance a guidewire or other interventional device through a highly stenosed region or chronic total occlusion (CTO), the guidewire or device may inadvertently enter into the wall of the vessel to create a sub-intimal space. Once in a sub-intimal space, it can be difficult to re-enter the vessel true lumen. Devices for reentering a vessel true lumen from a subintimal location are described in WO 02/45598 which is hereby incorporated by reference.